<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A random Komahina fic that I don't want anyone to read by pr1soner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638253">A random Komahina fic that I don't want anyone to read</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr1soner/pseuds/pr1soner'>pr1soner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr1soner/pseuds/pr1soner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>!!Contains SPOILERS for DR2 and DR3 anime maybe!! Basically just trashy angst of what I think should have happened with Komahina after the DR3 anime written from Nagito's point of view. I haven't finished playing DRv3 yet so if anything after the anime is revealed there idk. I don't plan on anyone really reading this ever so...<br/>If you read this, no you didnt ❤</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A random Komahina fic that I don't want anyone to read</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My death date was long overdue, for many years I knew that the next morning there was a possibility of me not waking back up. I am terminally ill. Every day I would wonder if I had done enough, if I had created enough hope or destroyed enough despair. If I died tomorrow, would I really be satisfied? </p>
<p>Obviously not.</p>
<p>I am stuck clinging onto hope, just like always. My luck has helped me last this long, I have to keep hoping it will allow me to last just a day longer. Just long enough that I will gain the courage to tell him. </p>
<p>Often I wonder if my silence is braver than me telling him, I know that my luck could harm him, my incoming death could hurt him, so I have no choice to keep him away, right? I always put him before myself, I'm used to not caring about myself. I'm willing to sacrifice myself for hope, for him. But, maybe, I want to be selfish for once.</p>
<p>He's always been different from the other people I knew, not like some over-used cliche love at first sight nonsense but in a way that made me feel comfortable around him. He was talentless, but not once did I think he was worthless like me. He tried to understand me. Just caring enough to speak to someone like me is more than anyone else has ever done. I've always believed some people had worth, and some didn't. Only some people could create hope, those with talents. But I think I was wrong. How could this random talentless boy create hope in me? How come him, instead of the symbols of hope, made me finally wish to live? To make me want to be selfish? To make me care for myself? To make me care for him?</p>
<p>When I really think about it, I'm sure he knows. Clearly, he's helplessly dense but I think he can tell. After all, I nearly confessed to him a few times. He must know that I'm keeping it from him for a reason, maybe he even knows that reason.</p>
<p>My final wish depends on my luck once again. I've always been able to trust my luck, it was both my hope and despair. My last wish, my last hope...</p>
<p>Please understand me, Hajime.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>